


Natural Indolence

by eloquenceandpoetry



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquenceandpoetry/pseuds/eloquenceandpoetry
Summary: A modern-ish retelling of Amy and Laurie's love story. They reconnect in Paris and from there, they flourish. But not without a little natural indolence on both their parts.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is just a fun little story about what Amy and Laurie's story would be like in a more modern time. I've been currently obsessed with these two for the past two weeks so the need to write something has been overwhelmingly strong. This is primarily based on the 2019 movie. It was great, Greta was great, Florence and Timmy were great and here this story is trying (but probs failing) to be great too. I really don't know what else to say but I hope you enjoy it. If not, that's alright too. xo

“Amy, my dear girl, did you hear me? I said these French women couldn’t lift a hairbrush.” 

Amy’s head shot up from her phone and she smiled apologetically at her aunt. “Oh! Yes, that’s true, Aunt March.” 

The elder woman rolled her eyes, “Oh, don’t humor me, child. Your eyes have been trained on that phone since we got in this car. Is it your troublemaking family again?” She watched as her niece’s eyes turned downcast toward the device in her lap, sighing heavily. 

“Mother doesn’t say anything about Beth. I feel like I should just hop on a plane and go back but they all keep telling me to stay—” 

“You can do nothing for anyone if you go back,” Aunt March interjected. “Your sister is sick, not lonely. Besides,” She turned so she was looking at her niece completely. “you shouldn’t go home until you and Fred Vaughn have gotten properly acquainted.” 

“And until I’ve completed all my art classes.” Amy told her aunt, smiling expectantly. The art classes were a part of the offer Aunt March had made her in the Spring of last year. 

In exchange for accompanying her to Europe, Amy got to fulfill one of her life-long wishes of pursuing her passion for art in the ‘city of love’ itself. So far, it had been wonderful. She toured museum after museum and marveled at all that Europe had to offer her. But even as she stood in awe of the La grande odalisque in Paris, she couldn’t help but question her own gifts and talents for the arts. The idea of ‘genius’ was always something that plagued her mind. Did she have what it took to succeed in a vast world of artistically genius people? What made her different from any other painter on the street? Was she good enough? 

“Oh, yes! Yes, of course.” Amy smiled at her aunt’s conceding. She sighed once more as she clicked her phone off. The latest email from Marmee had brought no further news about dear, sweet Beth. She could tell that something was off from the fact that Marmee had decidedly made it a point not to mention anything about Beth’s health, even though Amy had specifically asked about it. The only response she got from her family was that Beth was fine and if anything happened, they would tell her. It gave her some comfort to know that her family would most definitely reach out to her if anything got serious. She hoped they would never have to but still, it eased some of her worries. 

Instead of detailing Beth’s health situation line by line, Marmee wrote about how things were faring back in Concord. She spoke of how Demi and Daisy were growing so quickly and were eager to see their aunt Amy again. She spoke of how she and father were having a great time being grandparents and were looking forward to more little babies to coddle and dote on. She wrote that Meg and John were doing better and better every day; John having finally found a few more students to privately tutor in the area. And lastly, she spoke of Jo. Jo who had found her way back to Concord and still continued to devote herself completely to her writing. 

Hearing of her family had caused a feeling of homesickness to settle deep in her stomach. She’d been away from them for over a year and while she frequently video chatted and talked over the phone with her family, it still didn’t compare to holding them in her arms and feeling them there with her. As much as she missed them, she knew that she had to take advantage of this opportunity that Aunt March had given her. Studying art in Europe felt like a dream. She got to experience beauty and design in cities that cultivated and uplifted the world of art for hundreds of years. It was truly a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and she wanted to soak it up for as long as she could. 

It wasn’t a surprise to her when Aunt March mentioned that she should probably find herself a suitable partner whilst juggling all of her classes. ‘Europe plays hosts to some of the most eligible and well-meaning bachelors in the world’ her aunt had told her one night over tea. While she wasn’t actively looking for a husband, Amy did understand the importance of marrying someone worthy of her. Someone that would take care of her and provide a respectable life for them both to share. If she found a husband during her travels, great. If not, she wasn’t overly concerned. The men back in Concord weren’t so bad so it wasn’t like she would be completely out of luck. Her mind briefly drifted off to a certain man of her past and she smiled fondly at the memory. 

As their car passed slowly through the Champs-Elysées, a blurry raven-haired figure caught her attention. She leaned forward further toward the window to get a better look. Her jaw dropped in astonishment as she recognized his familiar frame. “Stop the car!” She shouted suddenly, the car’s tires squealing as she pushed on the door handle before the car could come to a complete stop. “Laurie!” 

She saw him turn his head, a look of surprise on his face. “Laurie, Laurie, Laurie!” She ran toward him at full speed and jumped into his arms as he fully turned, catching her effortlessly. The smile on her face was pure and effortless as she threw her arms around his neck. 

“Amy!” He greeted her, holding her tightly against his chest, his arms wound around her back. Laurie squeezed her once more, even lifting her off the ground, before he set her down and they parted, his hands still holding her arms. “Oh, my goodness, look at you!” 

Amy laughed heartily as she regained her footing, her hand finding his. “You texted that you’d meet me at the hotel!” 

Laurie’s other hand found her own as he spoke excitedly. “I was there! I couldn’t find you anywhere and I tried calling – ” 

“Well you obviously didn’t look hard enough,” She told him, her smile never leaving her face. 

He didn’t miss a beat. “Well, maybe I just didn’t recognize you because you’re so beautiful now!” He told her, his eyes looking her up and down. Amy blushed slightly under his gaze. 

She batted his hand away as she rolled her eyes, trying to play it off. “Oh, stop it,” She told him, dismissing his compliment despite the fact that it made her heart flutter just the slightest bit. 

“I thought you liked that sort of thing?” 

Amy shook her head, “No, no.” He gave her a look that said he didn’t believe her, so she quickly changed the subject. “Where’s your grandfather?” She asked, looking behind him to see if she had managed to miss the sweet old man she’d come to know in her youth. 

Laurie shoved his hands in his pockets, “He’s in Germany, he’s still travelling. I’m travelling on my own now…” He had a look of mischief on his face. 

She nodded her head in understanding, “Flirting and gambling, partying and drinking—” 

He smiled bashfully, “Yeah, well don’t tell your mother.” 

“Are you chasing after some poor girl around Europe then?” Amy instantly felt the mood change between them. She watched as a wave of sadness passed through his features.

Jo. 

“No,” He said plainly. His eyes were dark now. The glint of happiness that were there before, now gone. She had heard about his failed proposal to her sister from Meg. Her oldest sister had told her all about how Laurie had pleaded with Jo, begged her even, to take him as her husband but Jo, the most independent and stubborn person ever, had denied him. She claimed to have never felt that kind of love for him. She told him the love she felt for him was that of a brother and no more. She had broken his heart. 

Amy could still see the remnants of that broken heart all over his face. Her own face softened in empathy. “I couldn’t believe Jo turned you down. I’m so sorry.” And she was. She was genuinely sorry for him. He had put his heart out on the line and her sister had cut it out right in front of him. 

“Don’t be, Amy,” He told her, his eyes drifting to the ground for a second before finding hers again. “I’m not.” She smiled sadly at him, wanting so much to pull him into her arms and shield him from this cruel, cruel world. He looked as if he needed it. 

“Amy!” She heard from behind her, “Amy March! You come back here right now! We are in the middle of the street!” Her aunt scolded her from the window of their car. 

Amy chuckled, “Aunt March,” She told Laurie who followed her back to the car. She got back into the backseat as Laurie leaned in through the window to press a kiss to Aunt March’s cheek, sufficiently startling her. 

“Don’t you look lovely,” He greeted the elder woman, smiling as Aunt March shooed him away. 

“Driver, we’ll be going now. We have places to be —” 

Amy eyes found Laurie’s through the car window, “Come to the New Year’s Eve party tonight. It’s a huge thing and everyone will be there – even Fred! Pick me up at the hotel at like, 8? The Maison Souquet.” The driver started the car and Laurie agreed with a nod of his head as he backed away from the vehicle. They were about to pull away when Amy stuck her head out her window, calling to him. “Oh Laurie! Dress to impress! Black ties and blazers!” 

He smiled fondly at her. “I will!” He shouted back, “I’ll wear my best blazer!” With that, he turned from her and went on his way. Amy continued to watch as the car drove away, and Laurie got further and further from her view. She’d missed him. He felt like home to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me and my probably very inaccurate depiction of Paris and Europe in general. But let's be honest...we're here for the love story, not the history. But if you are here for the history of Europe well, you're in the wrong story folks. Also, this was unbeta'd so y'know. Errors and such are inevitable. Thanks for reading. Hope to see you all in the next update. xo


	2. Chapter 2

The New Year’s Eve party was in full effect as Amy twirled around in her black sequin dress on the makeshift dance floor, her face flushed with happiness. She’d danced with a few friends she’d met while in Paris before finally allowing Fred Vaughn a dance of his own. She clasped his hand in her own and allowed him to lead her around, song after song. Fred was a decent man, she’d admit that. He was more than decent; he was kind and caring. A good man. Unlike Laurie, he also knew how to keep plans when they were made.

Amy wasn’t stupid nor was she blind. She’d noticed his longing looks and frequent smiles toward her over the last few months and knew that he was probably developing feelings for her. They spent quite a bit of time together so far – enjoying walks along the _Montmartre_ , enjoying the exquisite art, and indulging in sweet delicacies from numerous little cafés. She had enjoyed herself, no doubt, but she kept waiting for something to hit her – a spark of some sorts perhaps.

She and Fred were winding down from a particularly spirited spin around the dance floor and sidled up next to the bar. The party was raging around them, some of Paris’ most elite socialites mingling around the room. The bartender brought them two glasses of champagne and Amy picked hers up graciously. “Cheers,” She said as she clinked her glass against Fred’s. 

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Laurie stumbling in, both his arms thrown over the shoulders of two women she didn’t recognize. His bowtie was hanging undone from his neck and his jacket was thrown haphazardly over his own shoulder. The two women each had their phones out and were taking pictures with him, laughing obnoxiously at how he managed to navigate his way down the stairs without falling on his face. He was drunk off his ass and making a scene. Others around them were watching on as he not-so-delicately made his way into the crowd. She watched as he flopped down onto a nearby couch, laying himself over the legs of the two women he entered with. Amy looked over at Fred, who was watching the scene unfold before them. “I’ll be right back. Just give me a second…” She trailed off as she set her glass down on the bar and made her way through the crowd toward Laurie.

When she finally came to stand in front of him, she could really see what had come of him. “Laurie.”

He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over, his hand clutching a glass of some brown-colored liquor. “Amy.”

“I waited for you. For almost an hour, actually.” Her words were dripping with disappointment. She looked him over. His legs thrown so casually over some stranger while the rest of his body lay in another stranger’s lap. Gone was the starry-eyed boy she’d grown up with and now lay a grief-stricken man who obviously couldn’t deal.

“Well, you got me. I feel caught.”

“Hm.” Amy nodded her head and turned away from him to head back to Fred. She couldn’t deal with this right now. Here he was, acting a complete fool, and all she could feel was pity for him. Well she’d doled out enough pity for one day. She wasn’t going to waste anymore on him tonight.

“Amy, wait! Please,” He pleaded as he hurried after her, his drunken footing getting the best of him as he struggled not to fall over. She continued on, not bothering to stop or wait for him. Unfortunately for her, he managed to catch up and followed her, stride for stride.

“Do you wanna know what I really think of you?” She asked, her voice unwavering, her eyes blazing forward. She didn’t dare to stop and look at him for she knew she would be hit with the realization that he was still so _broken_ over his failed proposal.

“What do you really think of me?”

“I hate you — “

“Why do you hate me?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

“Because with every chance you get to be good and happy and successful, you choose to be lazy and sorry and miserable.” She walked at a brisk pace, pushing her way through the crowd.

Laurie let out a low whistle, “Wow, that’s interesting.” His sarcasm wasn’t cute nor was it lost on her.

“Yes,” Amy said behind gritted teeth, her anger rising now. “Well, lazy people like you do love to talk about themselves.” She pulled her phone out of the slinky black clutch that was on her wrist and typed something furiously out on her phone. She wanted to tell Jo immediately just how much she screwed him up. This was all her fault.

He, beside her, feigned surprised. “Oh, I’m selfish?”

She let her phone fall from her gaze and came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the dance floor, not caring at all about the people around them who had begun to watch their little clash. “Yes, you’re incredibly selfish.” The text momentarily forgotten, she eyed him incredulously.

“Hm,” He thought out loud.

“You’re selfish with your money, education, talent, and not to mention your beauty – “

He interrupted her tirade. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Amy rolled her eyes then continued walking, trying not to lash out at him. “Oh yes, I bet you like that, you old narcissist,” She bit out, her body tensing. “With all these amazing things you have in your life, you can find nothing better to do but sit around and waste it away.”

Suddenly, he came to a stop, grabbed her wrist and whirled her around to face him. “I’ll be good for you, Perfect Amy, I’ll be good.” He was mocking her now and they both knew it.

She looked him dead in the eyes as she practically spit out her next words. “Aren’t you ashamed to have a hand like this?” She asked, her eyes flicking down to his dainty fingers clutched around her wrist.

He shook his head resolutely, “No, I’m not.”

“It looks like it’s never done a day of hard work in its life and that ring is ridiculous.” She snatched her wrist back roughly from him as she watched him falter. His eyes were glued to the vintage piece of jewelry he wore on his index finger.

“Jo gave me this ring,” His voice was quiet. Of course, she knew Jo gave him that ring. She knew he still wore it as some kind of symbol of hope that one day his one true love might come running back to him. The ring represented everything he ever wanted and the fact that he’d never taken it off meant that he still cherished it deeply. A prized possession indeed.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She did still have her reputation to uphold, after all. “I feel sorry for you, I do. I just wish you’d cope better.”

“You don’t have to feel sorry for me, Amy, you’ll feel exactly the same way one day.”

Amy shook her head. “No,” She told him earnestly. “I’d have respect if I couldn’t have love.”

Laurie took in her words and scoffed to himself. “Well, what have you done lately, oh great and bountiful artist? Produce any grand masterpieces as of late?” He punctuated his question with an obnoxious bow. He knew what he was doing. Amy steeled her face as to not show any hint of the emotion he was building inside her. “Or maybe instead of actually producing any art, you’re just sitting around all day fantasizing about how you’re gonna spend all of Fred Vaughn’s money.”

She watched as he sauntered away, flinging his glass out over the dance floor, spilling the contents everywhere. “Fred Vaugh, everybody!” He shouted to no one in particular, his eyes glaring daggers into Amy’s. She never took her eyes off him despite the fact that they were brimming with tears.

It wasn’t until he was out of her view that she realized everyone had been staring at them, their phones at the ready to record and post. She found Fred’s gaze in the sea of people and looked at him pleadingly. “Fred.” She sighed; her body exhausted from the verbal onslaught that had just gone down. “I’m so sorry.”

Hoping to save herself any more embarrassment, Amy wished him a swift good night and called a car to come get her. Tears fell freely as she sat in the back of the black SUV. For whom she cried, she did not know specifically but her emotions had built so high during her fight with Laurie that this was the just the inevitable consequence. So, she sat, tears streaming down her face, and let herself feel sad over all her current plights. Her dreams of becoming a famous artist were pretty much slashed. Aunt March’s constant pestering to marry her off was only getting more and more difficult to overlook. The heartache she felt when she thought of her family still burned deep inside her. And lastly, she cried over the boy she could never have. The boy who now stood before her a man. The boy who confirmed her suspicion that he would never be truly over the one who he only ever really belonged to. 

Coming to this realization hurt, of course. Her infatuation with Laurie had grown over the many years she’d known him, but she always knew her want for him would prove to be futile one day. Today was that day and now that she was a woman, she was able control her feelings, specifically those toward her childhood friend. After this night, she would no longer allow herself to wallow in self-pity. She was a strong, intelligent woman of 20 and she wouldn’t let something like this get her down any longer. She tucked her feelings and memories of Laurie into a neat, little box and tucked it far away into the deepest dwellings of her heart, never to be brought out again.

By the time the car pulled up in front of the hotel she and her aunt were staying at, Amy had managed to pull herself together and wipe all her tears away. She exited the car with all the elegance and beauty that her mother had instilled in her long ago and made her way inside without giving the night’s events another thought.

Her phone buzzed in her hand as she walked through the lobby. She glanced down at it briefly, rolling her eyes at the name on the screen.

 _Laurie Laurence_.

She dismissed the call and turned her phone off for good measure as she stepped into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I'm going with this story is still quite the mystery but I do know it's gonna be quite the journey. Hope you're all willing to go on it with me. xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie finally tracks Amy down and pleads for her forgiveness. It doesn't go as well as he hoped.

Calls, unanswered. Texts, ignored. She was avoiding him at all costs, and she was doing a damn good job at it. Every time he went to the hotel, hoping that he’d maybe run into her, he wound up leaving with no such luck. By sweet talking the front desk clerk, he was able to get their room number but all he was met with was Aunt March’s sour face and a strict order to leave and not return.

Well, Laurie was a determined man. 

He tracked her down to the art school where she was taking her classes and started his search. He roamed the halls looking for her until he finally peaked through a studio window and recognized her unmistakable form standing in front of an easel. Quietly thanking his lucky stars, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“Hello, Amy.”

She was cleaning her paintbrushes with a rag and didn’t bother to turn around as she spoke. “I don’t want to see you.”

Laurie felt that one hit him right in his gut. His shoulders drooped as he quickly made his way toward her. “Amy don’t be mad at me,” He pleaded, following after her even as she refused to face him. “I’m sorry for how I acted at the party. Really, I am.”

“Have you been drinking again?” She asked coldly.

He watched her flit around, cleaning up here and there, closing up her paint pots. He could hear no remorse or sympathy in her voice, and it cut him to his core. “Why are you being so hard on me? It’s 5pm. I might’ve had a drink –”

“Well, someone has to do it.”

Laurie sighed heavily. He supposed he would just have to get used to Amy March being so tough on him, especially since she seemed so keen on doing it nowadays. He pulled off his jacket and laid it over one of the stools in the room before plopping down on a decorative chair. Changing the subject sounded like a good idea so he did. “So, when do you begin your highly coveted work of art, Raphaella?”

“Never.” Her back was to him, but he could hear the finality in her voice. Well that just wouldn’t do.

“Never?” He questioned, his eyes following her every movement from where he sat. “Why, never?”

“I’m a failure.” The words left her mouth so easily that it shocked him. Surely, she wasn’t serious. Laurie looked at the painting that was sitting on the easel in front of her and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It was a stunning work of art, like many of her other pieces. Surely, she was losing it. That had to be it. But he listened anyway. “Jo is in New York being a super amazing writer with all sorts of things going on for her and I’m a failure.”

Laurie’s heart tightened just the slightest at the mention of her older sister’s name but didn’t let it show on his face. “That’s quite a statement to be making at 20.”

“Well, Rome took all the pride I had left in me and Paris made me realize that I’ll probably never be a genius so I’m hanging up my apron and giving up all my silly artistic ambitions.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d never known Amy to be so self-deprecating and detached from her art. He didn’t like it. As a child, she was so full of all kinds of hopes and dreams. As an adult, she seemed to have a much different take on the world. It intrigued him as much as it scared him.

“Why would you give up, Amy?” He asked, earnestly wanting an answer. “You have so much talent and energy –”

Amy threw the rag that she was holding to the ground and shook her head fervently. “Talent isn’t genius.” She was finally looking at him now and he could see the exasperation in her eyes. “And no amount of energy can make me what I’m not. I want to be great or nothing.”

She moved to gather her smaller art pieces and all he could do was watch. She moved with such elegance and grace that he found himself unable to look away. He waited until she finally stopped what she was doing before speaking again. “What women are allowed in that stupid club of geniuses anyway?”

His eyes watched her as she moved to perch herself on one of the stools. He took notice of how her baby blue flower skirt billowed out around her as she sat. “The Brontés?”

Laurie scoffed, “Is that all?”

“I think so.”

“And who gets to declare them genius?” He asked, watching as she pondered the question. He studied her face intently, paying a little extra attention to her nose. The nose that she’d spent her entire childhood and most of her adolescence hating. Laurie found that he quite liked the shape of it actually. It suited her. 

“Men, I guess.”

“Well, they’re obviously just trying to cut down the competition.” She laughed at his words and it made him smile. It was such a sweet sound to hear.

“That’s a very roundabout explanation to make me feel better.”

“Do you though? Feel better?” He was breaking through the wall she built up, he knew it.

She stood from the stool and walked back to her canvas. “I do think that regardless of my gender, I have an average amount of talent.”

“Average?” Laurie got up from the chair he was on and skipped over to the stage that was set up in the corner of the studio. He hopped up and sat down on one of the two chairs positioned just so. He lifted one of his legs up onto the other chair across from him and struck a demure pose. Amy laughed again at his goofy guise and he pat himself on the back for getting her to do so. “May I ask then, oh generous one, that your last and final portrait be of me?”

“Fine,” She agreed, a smile still lingering on her face.

“So,” He began, his eyes locking with hers. “What will you do now that you’ve given up all your foolish artistic dreams? What are you gonna do with your life?”

She picked up the rag that she’d tossed and went back to cleaning her brushes. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll polish up my other skills and become a socialite of some sort.”

Laurie nodded. “So that’s where Fred Vaughn comes in.” It was a statement rather than a question.

“Don’t make fun.” She scolded him.

He threw up his hands in defense. “I only said his name.” She gave him a knowing look but didn’t say anything more. “You’re not official or anything right?”

“No,” She turned her eyes up at him. Her big, beautiful green eyes.

He didn’t know when Amy’s eyes began to captivate him so much, but he found it harder and harder to look away from them as the conversation went on. Dropping his leg from the chair, he folded his hands in his lap and spoke more seriously this time. “But if he does ask you, you’ll say yes?”

“Most likely, yes.” Laurie suddenly felt his chest tighten as he sat up a little straighter. “He’s a good guy and he’s got his life sorted out. Not to mention the fact that he’s got a very _comfortable_ life.”

Laurie felt a little agitated. “I get it. Life is rough out here and money does make things better. Although it does sound a little surprising coming from the mouth of one of your mom’s girls.”

Her face contorted to one of contempt. “I always knew I wanted a comfortable life. It was hard growing up without a lot of things we wanted. Why should I be ashamed of wanting something more for myself?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He told her, “As long as you love him."

Amy folded the rag in her hands and set it down. “Well, I believe we have some power over who we love. It isn’t something that just happens to a person out of the blue.”

Laurie clicked his tongue. “Well, I think the poets would disagree.”

“Well, I’m not a poet, I’m just a woman.” He listened intently as she continued to inform him about how hard the world really was for women and how wage disparities were still very prevalent in all aspects of life. Being a woman in this world was a hard job and while there have been some developments in establishing equality, there was still a long road ahead. Laurie knew that he would never understand the type of plights that she would face but he just wanted her to be happy. Happy and loved. 

The sound of her phone ringing pulled them both out of the tense discussion they were having, and he watched as she ran over to pick it up. She spoke quickly to whoever was on the other side of the line then hung up. “That was Fred. He’s outside waiting for me. Can you undo this, please?” She walked to him and turned so that he could undo the buttons of the apron she wore.

Laurie stood and reached up to unfasten the first button on the painting smock. His hands moved cautiously as he struggled to keep his breathing even behind her. He could smell just the faintest hint of vanilla as his fingers moved slowly, undoing each button with care. His eyes moved down her back as he exposed more and more of her perfectly sun-kissed skin. She was wearing a flimsy white tank top under the apron that revealed most of her back as it finally came undone. The thought of her leaving caused a pain in the pit of his stomach, but he would never tell her that. He didn’t know where this feeling of dread at her being away from him was coming from, but it was making itself known as he undid the final tie of the apron.

As soon as the ties were freed, Amy pulled the smock off and hung it up on the door. In turn, she grabbed her denim jacket and tossed it over her shoulders before looking back at him. He had grabbed his own coat as she was getting hers and hooked it over his arm. “How do I look? Do I look alright?” She asked, her cheeks rosy and bright.

His eyes trailed slowly up her figure, taking in every curve and feature that he could. His heart was beating wildly in his chest when he finally said, “You look beautiful,” He smiled genuinely, “You are beautiful.” Their eyes locked for just a moment and in that moment, everything changed for him.

He followed her out of the studio and out of the building. Fred was leaning against his car waiting for her as they stepped outside. Laurie watched as Amy ran over to him and kissed him on his cheek. His throat felt like it was closing up as he watched Fred place his hand on the small of her back to lead her into the car. He gave a small wave as the two drove off, a feeling of grief seething within him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Laurie in the garden. Declarations are made and feelings are had.

“Laurie, when are you gonna go back to your grandfather?”

“Soon.” Laurie, having sprawled out on the blanket they set down an hour ago in the hotel garden, laid fully on his back as his eyes roamed the clear blue sky above him.

Amy rolled her eyes at him while her fingers continued to the capture his side profile with the pencil she held between her dainty fingers. “That’s been your answer every single time I’ve asked you in the past month.” Her eyes flicked up from her sketchpad and smiled as the light captured his features perfectly. Her hand moved diligently to get his jaw just right, defined yet soft, to get his hair perfect, unruly curls framing his face just so, and his eyes. His eyes were turning out to be the hardest part of him to get right. They held so much emotion that she found it hard to replicate their expression in a simple portrait.

But she’d try. His eyes spoke his every thought and without that emotion conveyed in his portrait, it just wouldn’t be Laurie.

She was pulled out of her trance, having focused way too hard on his nose for her own liking, by his monotonous reply. “Short answers save trouble.”

“Well,” She drawled out, her eyes focused on her artwork again, “he’s expecting you to take over the family business one day so why don’t you do it?”

Laurie sighed heavily as he pushed himself up enough to lean on his forearm. “I don’t know,” He shrugged, “Natural depravity, probably?”

Amy scoffed. “Natural indolence, you mean.”

Laurie ran a hand through his curls as his eyes scanned her face. “I’ll only bother him if I go so I might as well stay and bother you a little longer.” He smirked to himself as he reached forward to cup her chin in his hand and playfully admired her. “In fact, I think it suits you.”

“Stop.” She chuckled softly, pulling away from his touch while fighting valiantly to fight the blush that threatened to spread over her cheeks. She batted his hand away from her face and leveled him with a stern scowl. “Stop it. What are you even doing?”

“Looking at you.” His eyes bore into hers. There was no hint of humor or playfulness in his eyes. She was confused but chalked it up to his usual flirty banter. Laurie was a natural flirt and too charming for his own good.

His words struck her hard, though. They pulled at the tender heartstrings that delicately held her together. “What are you doing with your life, I mean.” Clearing her throat, she sat up a little straighter and turned her attention back to her sketchpad. Anything to distract her from his intense staring was ideal in that moment.

“Well, I’ve been working on a song –” The tension between them seemed to ease a bit, thankfully for Amy’s sake. She watched as something or another caught his attention and caused him to look curiously out at the expanse of the garden. There was distant live music coming from the courtyard area, so she figured that was it.

“That’s a waste of time.” Her words were harsh, sure, but they were also the truth. While Laurie was an exceptionally talented musician, his future had pretty much been set in stone for him since the day he was born. If worst came to worst, his family’s business was a sturdy career to fall back on.

“Okay, fine,” He sat up fully, his attention completely on her now. “What do you think I should do then, oh wise and beautiful, Amy March?”

He had a goofy smile on his face, and it made her smile too. He was always one for the dramatics. She took a moment to answer his question and when she finally did, she knew he wouldn’t like her answer. But it had to be said. “Go and work for your grandfather and actually make something of yourself.”

Laurie rolled his eyes exaggeratively. “Now that’s just mean,” He stood from his spot on the blanket and dusted his pants off. He looked down at her as he straightened his shirt and made a move to leave with a melodramatic sigh. “You’re not playing fair.”

Amy snickered softly to herself as she watched him walk away. He didn’t go far, having stopped to watch a couple of children practice their somersaults on the lawn. She finished shading in the last of the quick portrait before getting to her feet herself. With a few last touches, she walked over to where he was and held the pad out to him. “Here.”

He took it from her with a mischievous smile on his face, his earlier fit all but forgotten. She watched as he traced the lining of his own silhouette. “It’s very good work, Ms. March,” He complimented as he pulled the other, more aged photo of himself out from behind the current one. “When did you do this one?” He held it up to show her.

“It was that day at the beach.” She answered calmly, a tiny smile on her lips. Both their memories flashed back to that lovely day at the beach all those years ago. Those days were full of so much happiness and eagerness to grow up and see the world for themselves. If only they knew then what they knew know would they have cherished those small moments so much more. She vividly remembers sketching that drawing of him gazing out at the sea. It was one of many sketches she’d done of him in her youth but definitely one of her favorites. “That was the first time I met Fred.”

“Right.” Laurie nodded solemnly, handing her sketchpad back to her. “What’s he doing?”

“He’s got some business to do in London.” She replied, looking back down at the sketch. She penciled in a few more details, completely unaware of Laurie’s intensifying gaze on her. Fred had texted her that morning to tell her things in London were going well and that he’d be back in no time. He’d been gone for two weeks already and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed his absence. She missed him a bit, actually. “He’ll be back soon, though. Or at least that’s what he tells me.”

Silence fell between them once again. Laurie walked a few steps away from her while she stayed rooted where she was. He looked like he was contemplating something heavy, like something was plaguing his mind. It could be anything with Laurie, though. His thoughts were tenacious little things and she’d been around for more than one occasion when they got the better of him. She watched as he paced back and forth before he finally turned to look at her again. His eyes were sad, and it upset her to see it.

“Don’t be with him.” He spoke in such a small voice that she swore she heard him wrong.

Her eyebrows pinched together; confusion written all over her face. “What?” The question left her mouth before she could even register it happening. It seemed like everything else in the world came to a raging halt; no one else existed in that moment but the two of them.

“Don’t be with him.”

“Why?” She asked disbelievingly, her jaw slack and her eyes pleading for answers. Why was he doing this? What did he mean? She needed to know.

“Why?” He echoed, his tone harsh yet full of longing, as he moved quickly to close the distance between them. “You know why.”

Amy took one look at him and knew. She knew exactly what he meant but she didn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe it. Her face crumbled at the realization and she shook her head to chase the mere idea of it away. “No.” She denied, stepping backward out of his reach. “No.”

“Yes.” He persisted, stepping toward her again. He lifted his hand to brush a curl of her hair that had fallen in her face in an effort to be close to her, but she quickly swat his hand away.

“No,” She repeated, her voice cracking this time despite her best efforts. She ran her hand angrily through her hair as tears pricked at her eyes. “Laurie, you’re being mean.” Once again, she was a twelve-year-old girl whose feelings were being hurt. Once again, she was the younger sister, desperately wanting to do everything and anything her older sisters could do. Once again, her feelings didn’t matter. She swore she could feel her heart breaking in her chest and it took her breath away.

Laurie reached for her again only to be met with a vicious glare. “What?” He asked, his voice low. “How am I being mean?”

Determined as ever, he cupped both her cheeks in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. For a second she let herself relish in his touch but hastily pushed him away. “Stop. Stop it.”

She let out a choked sob and looked at him sadly. “I’ve been second to Jo my entire life, in everything that I’ve ever done. I refuse to be the person you settle for just because you can’t have her. I won’t be your consolation prize, I won’t. I won’t do it.” Her tears were threatening to spill over, but she wouldn’t cry in front of him. She wouldn’t let herself. “I won’t – not when I’ve spent my entire life loving you.” Her sketchpad and pencil fell to the ground, the intricate sketches inside easily forgotten, as she turned on her heel and stormed away from him.

The tears streamed down her face as she sped out of the garden, through the hotel lobby, and into the elevator. Only when the doors shut did she let herself fully break down. The sobs wracked through her so deeply that it brought her to her knees. She thought she’d buried her feelings for Laurie a long time ago and with them, any hope that she could mean something more to him than just the kid sister that followed them all around everywhere. It hurt more to know that now, as an adult, Laurie did want her – but only because he couldn’t have her sister. She was done being the second choice. She was done having her heart broken. She was just done.

By the time the elevator dinged at her floor, she had picked herself up and wiped her face of the tears that threatened to stain it. Those were the last of her tears for Laurie Laurence. She exited the elevator shaft with the knowledge that she did deserve better –she deserved to be with someone who wanted her and loved her, wholly and effortlessly. Her phone rang suddenly causing her to stop just outside the door of her hotel suite. She almost started crying again, this time tears of joy, at the name that flashed on the screen.

Amy answered her phone quickly and held it to her ear. “Beth?” She smiled to herself, a sigh of relief leaving her body. “You don’t know how good it is to hear your voice.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy has a phone call with Beth that both clarifies and confused her current situation.

“You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had.”

_“That bad, huh?”_

Amy collapsed onto her bed with a loud sigh. “Positively horrendous.” Her heart lightened at the sound of her sister’s laughter through the phone. “Enough about me, though. How are you? How are you feeling?”

_“Better. Mom thinks the worst of it is over.”_

“Beth, that’s amazing! I’m so glad.”

 _“It is. It really is. It was a really close call this time. Everyone thought…”_ Amy swallowed hard as her sister’s voice trailed off.

“I know.” She replied, gripping the phone tightly in her palm. “But you’re strong. Stronger than anyone I’ve ever met. I knew you’d pull through.”

_“We’re all strong. We’re Marmee’s daughters after all.”_

Amy laughed, “Right. I’m just upset I wasn’t there with you through all of this. I should’ve come home. I should’ve – “

_“No. Europe was an amazing opportunity for you. You needed to be there. Besides, I’m better now so no harm done.”_

“Still,” Amy rolled her eyes to herself. “If anything had happened, I would’ve never forgiven myself for not being there.”

_“Well nothing did happen so stop worrying yourself silly about it. Now, tell me about Paris. You guys are still there, right?”_

Even with a feeling of longing still lingering in her, Amy perked up a bit for the sake of her sister. “Yeah, we’ve been here for a while now. It’s beautiful, Beth. Like all the pictures we’ve ever seen. You’d love every inch of this place.”

“ _What have you been up to?”_

“I’ve still got my art classes but the summer’s almost up, so they’ll be done soon. Other than that, it’s just been a lot of eating and sightseeing and then more eating again.”

 _“Any adventures you’d like to share so I can live vicariously?”_ Amy heard her sister’s voice deepen as she continued, _“One’s that include any beautiful French boys you’ve come across, perhaps?”_

As if summoned by Beth’s own words, Amy’s phone buzzed with Laurie’s name on the caller ID. Hitting decline, she refocused on her sister. “Oh, you know. There’s been a few boys here and there. Nothing too exciting.”

 _“How deliberately vague of you._ ” 

Amy laughed again. She could never get anything past her sister. Any of her sisters, for that matter. “Do you remember Fred Vaughn?”

_“Tall, handsome, European Fred Vaughn? From the day at the beach?”_

“That’s the one. We’ve been sort of hanging out.”

_“What does that even mean?”_

“I have no idea,” Amy answered truthfully, her phone vibrating with a text this time. _Amy, please talk to me_. She dismissed the notification. “It’s very new and he’s very nice. I’ll put it this way, I’ve been enjoying myself.”

Beth hummed through the phone, clearly unconvinced. _“If you’re enjoying yourself so much with Fred then what’s with the positively horrendous day?”_

Silence.

“It’s complicated.”

_“I bet. Any other details you’d like to share?”_

“Not really.” Another vibration. She pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the screen. _I’m sorry. Please call me_. She made it a point not to mention Laurie to Beth. If she did, her sister would jump down her throat about him and she didn’t feel like dealing with that right now. “I think I wanna come home at the end of the summer. Once my classes are over. I miss all of you so much. “

_“Oh, Amy. We miss you too. But what about Fred? And Aunt March?”_

Amy pursed her lips. “I don’t even know what this thing with Fred is. I mean, there’s potential there but I don’t know. And I’ll deal with Aunt March. I’ve gotten quite good at handling her over the past year.”

_“If coming home is what you think you need then I’ll be the last person to tell you not to. I just want you to be sure.”_

“Yeah,” Amy replied, deep in thought. “Well, I still have a couple more weeks to decide. I guess I’ll just see where things go.”

_“Good. Do that. I do miss your face though. It would be nice to see it in person again.”_

Amy grinned. “How is everyone?”

_“Oh, you know, chaotically pleasing and effortlessly lively.”_

“Same old, same old, then.”

“ _Yup. Sucks that we’re missing one crucial part of our pack though._ _She’s apparently off gallivanting through the wonders of the world, that selfish girl.”_

“Gallivanting is a strong word.” They shared a laugh. “Hey, thanks for calling me. I really needed to hear your voice.”

_“It’s good to know my sisterly intuition is still alive and kicking. Call me. Any time. I’ll answer, I promise.”_

“I will. Tell the others I love and miss them, and I’ll talk to you all soon.”

 _“I will_. _Love you._ ”

“Love you back.”

Amy let her phone fall to her side as she let out a long, deep breath. Her eyes studied the ceiling as her mind moved a mile a minute. She contemplated the decision she had to make -- whether to go home or stay and continue traveling with Aunt March. She thought of her relationship with Fred and what it meant to her. Did she want to be with him? Did he want to be with her? She had lots of questions and no answers.

And, of course, she thought of Laurie. She thought of the time they’d spent together in the last month – all the memories, happiness and laughs they shared. She thought of the heartbreak she still felt too. She’d probably feel that pain for a while. Her heart ached at the thought of being around him for much longer, knowing that she wanted him, but he’d chosen her only after being rejected by her sister. Going home meant that she could be away from him and away from the memories they shared in the City of Lights. Going home meant that she could see her family again. Going home meant that she could be with her sisters and hold her sweet sister Beth in her arms again. Going home also meant that she’d be running from her problems and while that wasn’t very adult of her --- hell, she never claimed to be a fully functioning adult anyway.

Her phone buzzed beside her on the bed and she reached for it. _Laurie Laurence_. With a resolute sigh, she pressed the red decline button and shut her phone off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is dangerously heading toward an alternate ending and I can't even try to stop it. Beth's alive and things are getting weird. Stay tuned. Shorter chapter but the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading guys. It's great to see you all interested in this story. xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie and Amy say goodbye.

Miserable. That’s the only word anyone could use to describe Laurie for the last two weeks. That’s the only way he’d describe himself, as a matter of fact. 

The memory of Amy’s face as she professed her love for him for all these years replayed over and over again in his mind. He felt his heart clench in his chest at the recollection of her face when she spoke of Jo and his failed proposal to her. The hurt in her eyes struck him directly in his gut. He hated that he was the one who had caused her so much grief. He never meant to. Amy was the last person in the world he’d ever want to hurt. And yet, here he was. Hurting her.

He tried calling her, tried texting her, tried showing up at the hotel in the hopes of getting her to answer the door but he was afforded no such luck. He tried for days but when she hadn’t returned any of his calls or texts, he figured he should give her some space. The March girls were notoriously hot-headed, but they usually only needed some time to cool off before they were approachable again. So that’s what Laurie was banking on.

During the time of giving her space, he did his thinking. He thought long and hard about what Amy said to him that day – about how he had chosen her just because he couldn’t have Jo. Oh, how very wrong she was. While he did love Jo, and he’d always love Jo, it was a different kind of love. A sibling-type love. The type of love a brother has for a sister or a best friend. Granted, at the time of his proposal to Amy’s older sister, he did think that he was truly in love with her but now – now he knew different. Everything was different.

Being in Paris with Amy had changed many things for Laurie and for the most part, changed it for the better. His outlook on life had changed, what he wanted out of his crazy life changed and most of all, his feelings for Amy changed in ways he couldn’t have ever imagined. He now saw Amy as a strong, independent, stunningly beautiful woman rather than the obstinate, charismatic young lady he knew her has when they were growing up. She was passionate where he was lackluster. She was determined where was lazy. She was confident where he was uncertain. She saw potential in him when no one else did. Her tough love mentality forced him to rise to the occasion every time and in the best way possible. She was his perfect fit, in every sense of the word.

And he broke her heart. Crushing it to pieces before he even knew he had it in his possession.

He wanted to be better for her. He wanted to be the man she deserved. He wanted her. Above all else, however, he wanted her to be happy.

So, he made a decision.

His palms were sweaty as he inched nearer and nearer to the suite’s door. There was no going back now. His heart was hammering against his chest as he lifted his hand to knock. He paused, his hand frozen in the air before taking a deep breath and knocking his knuckles against the wood. It was a minute or so before the door opened, and his breath caught in his chest at the prospect of seeing her again. His hopes quickly deflated as he was met with the face of Aunt March.

“Mr. Laurence.” She said in a way of greeting.

“Hello, Aunt March.” Laurie impulsively stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, earning a grunt of displeasure in return. “How are you, today?”

“Quite well, thank you.” She turned her pointed nose up at him. “Is there something I can help you with?”

He shoved his hands in his pockets as his eyes peered around her, hoping to catch a glimpse of the crop of blonde hair he’d come to like so much. “I was actually hoping to talk to Amy. Is she – ”

Aunt March held up a hand to stop him. “She’s not here. She’s out to lunch with Mr. Vaughn.”

Laurie’s shoulders slumped. His eyebrows furrowed as he dropped his head in defeat. “Oh,” He pushed a hand through his unruly hair to move it out of his face. “Well, I just came to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” The older woman questioned, her eyebrow raising ever so slightly.

“Yes. It’s about time I meet up with my grandfather in London. He’s been expecting me for a while. I wanted to say goodbye to Amy before I leave on the train tonight.”

Aunt March nodded in understanding. “Well, I’ll tell her that you stopped by.”

Laurie smiled in gratitude. “Thank you. It was great to see you again, Aunt March.” Again, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. This time she only grimaced slightly which he considered a win. “Enjoy the rest of your time in Paris.”

“And may you get to London safely. Goodbye, Laurie.”

“Thank you.” He smiled one last time as the door shut in front of him. With one last nod, he turned on his heel and left. 

Hours later, he sat on the train that would take him to his grandfather in London. He sat in the seat nearest to the window while the seat next to him sat empty, which he was thankful for. He held his phone in his hand as he bounced his leg anxiously. His eyes scanned the screen for any sign of a missed call or text, but nothing came. A whistle blared in the distance, signaling that the train was set to leave. With a dejected sigh, he swiped his finger across the screen to unlock it.

As a last goodbye, he opened up a new email and addressed it to Amy. His fingers moved swiftly across the keyboard, detailing everything he had hoped to say to her when he went to the hotel earlier. For a second he contemplated just calling her but figured she probably wouldn’t take his call. In the email he made sure to thank her for constantly pushing him to be the very best of himself. It was because of her that he finally chose to take his rightful place in his family’s business. It was because of her that he wanted to be successful and worthy. It was all because of her and he was grateful for it. He sent the email off just as the wheels of the train began to move.

His eyes scanned the last of Paris as the train pulled out of the station, a feeling of gloom settling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

“Hello, Aunt March.” Amy greeted cheerfully as she strolled into the living room of the suite they shared. Her maxi dress dragged behind her as she came to sit in the chair across from where her aunt was having a cup of tea.

“Oh, Amy,” Her aunt spoke, setting her cup down carefully on the coffee table. “Laurie came by today while you were out.”

Amy froze as she looked at her aunt curiously. “He did?” Her heart raced as her eyes scanned the room, seemingly hoping to see Laurie pop out of a corner somewhere.

“It’s a real shame what’s become of him. He had such hope, being from the Laurence family and all. It must be the Italian in him.” Aunt March laughed to herself and didn’t bother to notice that Amy hadn’t joined her. Instead, Amy cleared her throat as she crossed one leg over the other.

“Did he say when he’d be back or – or if he’d even be back at all?”

“No, dear,” The elder woman, dressed in a fine black pant suit, shook her head. “He’s long gone. To London, actually. He came by to say goodbye to you, but I told him you were out with that Fred Vaugh friend of yours.” Aunt March watched as Amy’s face fell. “Why? Did you have something you wanted to say to him? Other than goodbye, of course.”

He left. Laurie left her. Left her for bright lights and new beginnings that London promised him. His leaving further proved to her that his spontaneous declaration was that of just a confused boy who longed for someone to call his family. It wasn’t real. His feelings for Jo were still there and they both knew it. They would always be there, at the bottom of his heart somewhere, destined to forever loom over them both. Amy realized that it was good that he went to London. As much as she despised him (or claimed to despise him), she was glad he was taking a step toward his future. She hoped it meant that he was getting serious about his life and his goals and aspirations. At the very end of it, she was happy for him. London would be good to him.

Tears managed to well up in her eyes despite her acceptance of his leaving, but she blinked them away quickly. “N-No.” She stammered, “I’ve just been thinking…” She looked down to her lap and clasped her hands together.

“Spit it out, child. I don’t have all day.”

Amy sniffled softly. “I’ve been thinking that it’s time for me to go back home.” Her aunt fixed her with a chilly glare. “This trip has been the most amazing thing to ever happen to me and I will be eternally grateful to you for it.” She moved to her knees in front of her aunt and clutched her hand in her own. “Now that my classes are over, I just – I’m ready to go home to my family and my life back in Concord.”

Aunt March clicked her tongue in distaste. “And what of Fred Vaughn?”

Sighing, Amy shrugged her shoulders. “Fred is a great man and I’m sure he’ll make some wonderful woman happy someday. I just don’t have feelings for him. No romantic feelings, anyway.”

There was a silence lingering between them before Aunt March reached forward to grab her teacup again. “Very well. Even though I think you’re making a tragic mistake, you may go back to Concord. Back to your insufferable family members.”

Amy let out a tearful chuckle as she got back to her feet and wiped her tears away. “Thank you, Aunt March. Truly. For everything.”

After settling the plans for her impending departure, Amy returned to her room and sat down on her bed. Her phone chimed loudly, indicating that she received an email. It was late, though, and she was tired, so she let the notification go unanswered. She’d check whatever it was tomorrow. She went about getting ready for bed, changing into her pajamas and washing up, before she crawled into bed. Sleep came quickly as her phone lit up with the final notification.

_Mail – New Unread Email!_

_From: LaurieL_

_Subject: Wait for me_


End file.
